Sumia
Sumia, known as the Guardian of the Earth, is one of the Guardians of Magic. She is the pure embodiment of the Earth. People constantly refer to her as Mother Nature. She is the lover of Robin. Personality Sumia is a klutzy individual, prone to small mishaps. In fact, her clumsiness is so bad that she trips over nothing more than anyone in the Guardians, much to her embarrassment. Because of this, she has a rather low self-esteem and feels that she is unsuited for her job, but still does her best whenever she can. Despite her clumsy habits, she holds a hidden strength that most people lack, constantly striving to protect her friends and take care of them. While uncomfortable around most strangers, Sumia still tries to put up a pleasant and polite front. She often frets a lot about her choice of words and being what is considered appropriate in her department. Being the daughter of a minor noble family that is not well-off, financially or in social standing, her discomfort with court life is exacerbated. She does, however, love to dance, and also enjoys nature and being outdoors. While typically fairly soft-spoken, if Sumia has an opportunity to talk about something she likes, she will become much more animated and verbose, a trait she is rather ashamed of. The whole ordeal of battle is as uncomfortable and alien to her as court life, but she sticks it out to stay by Robin's side. He's the only person she opens up to, and conversely, Sumia is the only person Robin opens up to. She has a strong affinity for animals and can read their feelings very well. She used this ability to calm and tame an injured pegasus that was feral to everyone else. Her best friend is her fellow Guardian and cousin Mizu, who is always there to help her when she is in trouble, and admires her flawless demeanor. Still she has shown to be courageous, caring, and kind, willing to fight for her people. Sumia loves reading books as she uses them to escape reality and her flaws. She sometimes role plays as the characters in the stories in hopes of becoming more confident. Sumia collects discarded books and loves to recommend them to others. Sumia also enjoys doing flower fortunes and often plucks hundreds of flower petals at a time. Sumia does this to give her a boost in confidence in battle; bad fortune readings motivates her to overturn them while good fortunes encourages her to make sure that they come true. Magic and Abilities Earth Magic (土系各種魔法 Tsuchi Kei Kakushu Mahō): Sumia possesses powerful Earth Magic which allows her to turn the ground hard and to manipulate it as she wishes. This has been described as being capable of "making even the tiniest sand as tough as iron". Her Magic usually manifests itself in the form of large, cylindrical pillar of rocks, which can be shaped from the ground, greatly elongated and even twisted, allowing Sumia to use them for both attack and defense. Sumia has also proven herself capable of controlling all of the rock in the surrounding area, splitting it into boulders and sending it all flying at the enemy in a powerful avalanche. Aside from such uses, her Earth Magic can also be given more elaborated and intricate forms, mirroring humanoid figures and even architectural elements. Sumia seems to cast most of her spells through the use of hand signs she performs. Revolving around this versatile form of Magic, Sumia's fighting style seems to be a stationary one, with her assaulting foes by modeling and changing the terrain around them, and protecting herself through the extremely effective defenses Earth Magic provides her with. * Rock Mountain (巌山 Ganzan): An extremely powerful defensive technique which Sumia performs by joining her palms together. Such gesture prompts a large rock formation to emerge from the ground behind her, this taking the shape of a human clad in an Eastern-looking armor, complete with an helmet and with stone protrusions jutting out, with a frowning look and bright lights visible in the holes acting as its eyes. The strength of such formation is shown to repel enemy attacks. * Rumbling Mt. Fuji (鳴動富嶽 Meidō Fugaku): An extremely damaging offensive technique which strikes a large area near Sumia after the latter joins her hands together before herself. As she does so, the area immediately in front of her is struck by an immense release of Magic Power surging from the ground, which wreaks havoc on anything it finds, rising up several meters in the air and shattering the earth it emerges from reducing it to small pieces. * Roche Concerto (岩の協奏曲ロッシュコンセルト Rosshu Konseruto) : Sumia throws a barrage of massive rocks at her opponents. * Platre Sonata (石膏の奏鳴曲プラトールソナート Puratōru Sonāto): Sumia's strongest attack, in which she creates a large clenched fist made of plaster in front of her, and sends it flying against her opponent. * Earth Statues: Sumia can create talking earth statues mirroring the appearance of everyone. Shaping such statues into a dead Gray that appeared in front of Ares, she managed to get a psychological advantage over her. (Unnamed) * Merci la Vie: An extremely cruel spell, which seemingly dooms the victim to eternal suffering. After getting wind of her opponents' bad memories with her mind reading abilities, Sumia forces them to remember such memories, preventing them from fighting anymore and at the same time slowly covering them in stone. The name of this attack is French for "Thanks life". * Talus (崖錐 Gaisui): Sumia surrounds herself with rock pillars, protecting herself from any incoming attacks. * Iron Rock Spikes (岩鉄トゲ Gan Tetsu Toge): Sumia creates earth spikes that immobilize her opponent. * Iron Rock Powder Explosion (岩鉄起爆塵 Gan Tetsu Bakuchiri): Sumia summons earth spikes that pierce her opponent. Plant Magic (植物の魔法 Shokubutsu no Mahō): This Magic allows Sumia to summon plants to be utilized during battle. Each plant can produce different effects and attacks and can appear anywhere she wishes them to. She can also use the plants to protect herself and move underground. * Flytrap: Sumia summons a large flytrap from the ground, roughly the size of a human, consisting of four massive "petals", with a row of rounded teeth on their inner sides. This proceeds to attack the target by closing its petals on them and devouring them whole. (Unnamed) * Vines: From the ground, Sumia summons large flowers from which, once opened, large, thick vines come out and launch towards the target. These are also capable of strangling the targets, rendering them unable to move. (Unnamed) * Spying Flower: Sumia sprouts a flower, which, when blooms reveals an eye, allowing them to spy on their intended target. (Unnamed) * Projectile Fruit: Sumia grows numerous tree trunks from the ground, which sprout round, red and wrinkly magical fruits on their branches that are edible, and ten times more sour than dried plums. The fruits are capable of acting as projectiles that can hurl towards the target. (Unnamed) * Grow Flow (グロウ・フロウ Gurō Furō): Sumia summons an enormous flower above the targets. The flower then sucks everything into the hole in the middle of it. * Flytrap Shot: Sumia summons numerous Flytraps that shoot a barrage of seeds at her target, which explodes upon contact. (Unnamed) * Spore Bomb: Rinka Renka (胞子爆弾 リンカ・レンカ Hōshi Bakudan Rinka Renka): Sumia emits spores from around her and directs them at the target. The spores will explode upon contact, creating rapid explosions. * Makura Kamura (マクラ・カムラ Makura Kamura): Sumia utilizes plants that she summoned beforehand, to eject poisonous spores that individually contain sleeping agents. Sumia noted that the spores will make anyone fall asleep eternally if inhaled. Green Magic (緑の魔法 Midori no Mahō): A supportive Magic capable of controlling nature, while stated to have little to no offensive capabilities, Sumia can regardless use this Magic for amazing feats befitting one of the Guardians of Magic, such as instantly creating any kinds of plants for various purposes, with some of them even having the ability to move on their own at high speed to a desired destination. According to Sumia herself, she has been using this Magic in order to stop deserts from spreading. Life Magic: Sumia has the ability to sense life energy or Ethernano with her Magic. She can visually see the life force of people even through inanimate objects. (Unnamed) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Guardians of Magic Category:LunariaAsmr